


Don't Mess with What is Mine

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Action, F/M, Hellfire, The Dark Lord - Freeform, Witchcraft, fighting hunters, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Hunters have attacked the academy and in doing so they've put the reader in danger and The Dark Lord doesn't like that one bit





	Don't Mess with What is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ANON Prompt: Hey really like your Caos stories so I was wondering if you could do one where the hunter Angel’s attack the academy but you (of course) manage to kick there feather ass however they mange to stab you and everybody freaks out none more so then the Dark Lord himself (you don’t mess with what’s his!) So a Dark Lord x Reader if you get the chance Thnx!!!

There was a piercing scream that seemed to radiate through the entire academy. Your head immediately snapped up along with everyone else’s who was in the dorm.

“What in the heaven was that?” Prudence asked.

“I don’t know. But we better find out.” You quickly grabbed a wicked looking knife from your bedside table; the weird sisters doing the same as you, and just as you came out of the dorm, you heard someone scream.

“Hunters!” Before they were quickly silenced.

You and the weird sisters were quick to charge into action. Quickly forming a strategy that would distract the hunters before you swooped in behind them surprising them and catching them off guard.

Dorcas and Agatha did just that, sending swirls of smoke and mist to bend unnaturally to their binding, twirling around the hunter’s feet and blinding them from seeing you and Prudence jump from the railing and landing softly like cats behind them, weapons at the ready.

But just as you were about to deliver the first blow, suddenly one of the hunters spoke.

“Enough of your games witches!” He said before the fog vanished in one massive vortex and then vanished revealing you to the hunters, knife in hand. The hunter laid his eyes upon you and smacked you with an unearthly force that sent you flying across the room and having you collide with a wall; knocking the wind out of you, causing black to cloud the edge of your vision.

The sisters screamed as they ran to attack the hunters, but suddenly they stopped. The sisters were all clutching their throats, nails digging into throats, as they tried to rip away the invisible force that was wrapped around their throats.

You staggered, as you tried to pull yourself up using the wall as leverage, your head was throbbing and the black on the edge of your vision was growing steadily and you knew soon enough you’d be unconscious on the ground and at their mercy. You picked up your knife and whilst the hunters were distracted you charged again, flattering and gaining one of the hunter’s attention. She was quick as lightning and you didn’t know what happened until you felt a warm sensation spreading across your chest; you staggered, clutching your chest, gasping. You pulled your hand away and saw it was covered in blood.

The weird sisters would have cried out in horror but they too were losing the battle against the unknown hunters; Dorcas already having fallen unconscious and was then dropped unceremoniously to the floor in a heap.

“Filthy things.” The girl hunter said as she watched you. Watched as your breath became shallower and the blood spread across your t-shirt. You could hardly see now as you felt yourself drift into the darkness.

“Shame. That you killed her, she won’t have a chance to be redeemed like the others will be.” One of the male hunters said.

“Not my problem-” The girl said before she was cut off by a loud boom, that seemed to shake the very earth.

Your vision finally failed you as you drifted, the last thing you heard was the sounds of screams and the feel of warmth like a searing fire was set right in front of you.

******

Prudence watched in awe as the hunters burst into flames one by one, screaming as they looked on at the person; no entity that had did this to them. It was the Dark Lord himself. Prudence and the other sisters, stood there dumbstruck before they feel to their knees before him, discarding the burning hunters all together. The Dark Lord nodded towards them, still watching the hunters burn before he turned and strode towards Y/N. He picked her limp body up from the floor and Prudence watched in awe as he cradled her close to his chest, whispering reassuringly in her ear.

“Take me to a place where she can rest and heal.” He said to Prudence, that trace of softness in his voice long gone, the prince of darkness the only presence.

“Yes, my Lord.” Prudence said before getting up from her knees and passing the charred bodies of the hunters now dead and slumped against the floor, still burning in that brilliant blue fire; hell fire. Prudence didn’t dare look behind her as she heard him whisper again to Y/N, as she led him to the infirmary with an efficient quickness.

“You’re not escaping me, little witch. Death can’t have you. You’re mine, little witch.” 

******

You could feel yourself being ripped from the darkness, and then there was a voice. It spoke softly almost broken like as it pleaded with you.

You didn’t open your eyes, but you were acutely aware of the fact that you didn’t feel the hard marble floor against your back anymore. Instead you felt the softness of a bed, and then the warm soothing feeling of a hand being swept across your forehead, pushing your hair back from your face.

You stirred, reveling in that warm feeling, letting it draw you back to reality: to life. You opened your eyes to find the most handsome man you’d ever seen at your bedside; his hand didn’t move from your hair as you woke. Then you realized who he was and tried to sit up, but he held you down easily.

“Calm down little witch. I mean you no harm. In fact, quite the opposite.” He smirked to himself and continued stroking your hair.

“Where am I?” you asked, letting him continue with his soft petting; since you had no other choice.

“The school infirmary.” He said simply.

“Why are you here? Where’s everyone else?”

“They are wisely positioned outside of the infirmary doors, as per my orders. As for my being here…” he paused, looking at you intensely. “I felt the blow you’d received from the hunters, as if it had been delivered upon my own body and I knew you were in grave danger. So, I took it upon my own hands to dispatch those hunters with a fiery efficiency and then I healed you.”

“Why though?” You said, looking into his fierce gaze. 

“Simple.” He said as he stroked your cheek. “Nobody messes with what is mine.”


End file.
